swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Asajj Ventress
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Clone Wars Campaign Guide Affiliations: The Sith, The Confederacy of Independent Systems, The Fringe, Count Dooku Although The Sith tradition prevents Count Dooku from taking on an apprentice, he does train several acolytes in the Sith arts, including a bitter young former Jedi named Asajj Ventress. Ventress was trained on her homeworld of Rattatak by a Jedi Knight named Ky Narec, and she knows little of The Jedi Order. When Ky Narec is killed, Ventress is unable to control her anger, vowing vengeance not only on the warlords whose squabbles caused Ky Narec's death but also on The Jedi Order for not sending anyone to help. As the years pass, Asajj Ventress becomes increasingly embittered toward The Jedi. She tries her hand at bounty hunting for a while, hoping to pit her skills against Jedi targets, but never has the opportunity. During this time, Asajj Ventress learns of The Sith and concludes that, since she cannot join the ranks of the hated Jedi, she will become their greatest enemy. However, it is not until she meets Count Dooku in the battle arena known as The Cauldron that she learns what a Sith truly is. After proving herself worthy by defeating over a dozen opponents in The Cauldron, Asajj Ventress presents herself to Dooku, who awards her a pair of curve-hilted Lightsabers (Formerly belonging to Komari Vosa) and gives her an assignment to kill Anakin Skywalker. Although she fails, Ventress proves to be a resourceful and vicious assassin, carrying out numerous missions on Dooku's behalf. She clashes repeatedly with both Anakin Skywalker and his master Obi-Wan Kenobi, but despite capturing Kenobi at one point, she is unable to kill either Jedi. Shortly before the end of the Clone Wars, Skywalker and Kenobi defeat Asajj Ventress, and Kenobi believes that they have purged the hatred from her, redeeming her from The Dark Side. Assuming her dead, the Jedi send her body back to Coruscant aboard a medical shuttle. However, the shuttle vanishes en route, and, despite a rumor that she fights in the Second Battle of Xagobah, she has not been seen since. Asajj Ventress Statistics (CL 13) Medium Near-Human (Rattataki) Jedi 5/Scout 4/Sith Apprentice 4 Destiny Points: 2; Force Points: 7; Dark Side Score: 13 Initiative: '''+14; '''Senses: Improved Sense Surroundings (May Sense Surroundings as a Free Action), Perception: +7 Languages: '''Basic Defenses Reflex Defense: 28 (Flat-Footed: 25 (Lightsaber Defense: 29)), Fortitude Defense: 26, Will Defense: 26; '''Block, Elusive Target Hit Points: 105, Damage Threshold: 26 Offense Speed: '''6 Squares; Running Attack '''Melee: Lightsaber +16 (2d8+7) Melee: Lightsaber +16 (2d8+7) and Lightsaber +16 (2d8+7) Ranged: By Weapon +15 Base Attack Bonus: +12, Grab: '''+15 '''Attack Options: Acrobatic Strike, [[Dark Scourge|'Dark Scourge']], Power of the Dark Side, Weapon Finesse Special Actions: Dark Healing Force Power Suite (Use the Force +13): Battle Strike, Dark Rage, Force Slam, Move Object Force Techniques: Improved Move Light Object, Improved Sense Surroundings Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 12, Dexterity 17, Constitution 13, Intelligence 10, Wisdom 12, Charisma 14 'Talents: Block, Dark Healing, Dark Scourge, Elusive Target, Improved Stealth, Lightsaber Defense, Power of the Dark Side Feats: Acrobatic Strike, Dual Weapon Mastery I, Dual Weapon Mastery II, Dual Weapon Mastery III, Force Sensitivity, Force Training (2), Running Attack, Skill Training (Pilot), Skill Training (Stealth), Weapon Finesse, Weapon Proficiency (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) Skills: Acrobatics +14, Initiative +14, Pilot +14, Stealth +14 (May reroll, must take second result), Use the Force +13 Possessions: Lightsaber (2; Self-Built) Category:Near-Humans Category:Rattataki